


Dangerous flirtations

by Aislingvelveteen



Series: Marcus [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: # Dangerous flirtations #marcus #john wick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingvelveteen/pseuds/Aislingvelveteen
Summary: You are living next to Marcus and when Tarasov drops by to kill him, you accidently save him.





	Dangerous flirtations

You knock on the front door of your superhot, but slightly older neighbour with yet another stupid excuse just so you could see him again. You suddenly remember him saying last time, you could just walk in if the door was unlocked. He probably meant it as a joke at the time, but hey, fortune favors the bold right. You straighten your skirt, push your glasses back up your nose and just confidently walk in. Walking in on something, more like it. There he was, majestic Marcus -as you like to think of him- surrounded by 2 men and one really bitchy looking woman. This was not right at all, and considering the look Marcus was giving you, you feared that this situation would escalate quickly. "Hey Marcus, me and the guys are still waiting on you. The diner party is about to start. Everyone is already at the diner table." You hoped you could sell the lie. Maybe if they thought people - plural - knew where you were, they would reconsider beating you to a pulp. Hopefully the lie could save Marcus as well. "Are you coming? Steven passed his sergeants exam and wants to toast his new career." Smart girl, make a cop reference. Get out alive. "Sure, I just came in to grab a bottle of wine. I suppose you can let yourselves out?" Marcus turned to the smaller gentleman with the grey moustache. The stranger was smartly dressed and you noticed him signalling the woman to leave. "We'll continue this conversation later." Later you would learn this was Viggo Tarasov but right now, ignorance was bliss. Tarasov turned towards you, reaching out to take your hand, bending over it as if to kiss it. Such an odd gesture. "Pleasure making your acquaintance, miss...?" He left the question hanging in the air. Name. Name. He wanted to hear your name. "Jackson," You offered. You had just listened to a Janet Jackson song and it was the first name that popped into your mind. "Miss Jackson, I look forward to seeing you again." To say you felt threatened at the moment was an understatement. You just nodded and gave a weak smile. Marcus grabbed a random bottle from his bar and lead you urgently to the door. "Gentlemen, lady, untill the next meeting." With that he closed the door and all but dragged you down the steps leading from his frontdoor. "We have to go. There is a target on our back right now. Yours as well." Taking out your keychain, you muttered an apology. "I should not have just walked in. I am sorry." He took the keys from you and pressed the car key. A nearby vehicle beeped and you both beelined over to it. "Just get in the car and stay low." You did as you were told and once seated, you dared to look back at the house. All three of them were watching you, more than likely discussing which of them would tail your car. Marcus eased the car into traffic, all the while keeping an eye on the rearview mirror. After 10 minutes, he pulled over and told you to stay in the car after he exited. The reality of the situation hit you. You were on the run from... maffia, assassins? Just what did you know exactly about Marcus? Fortune favors the bold, my ass. You let out a startled shriek when something hit your window. Marcus signalled you to get out of the car. He had stolen another vehicle to keep any pursuers of your backs. You had the presence of mind to grab your registration documents from your glove compartment and hopped into the other car. "You're pretty quick on your feet , aren't you?" You looked over at Marcus, eyebrows raised. "Your car documents, so you're more difficult to trace, should they find your car. That clever lie back there, at my house. I particularly liked the cop reference, miss Jackson." You smiled a bit, ducking your head. "Thought you were going to chew me out for crashing your party," you offered. "By rights, I should be, but you did just save my life. I am just repaying the favor." The disappointment felt heavy on your chest. Just repaying the favor, but then again what did you expect? Life isn't like in the movies. "Why were you there? Thought of another excuse to see me? You know, you can just buy sugar in any grocery store." Ok, so you hadn't been as subtle as you had hoped. "Well, if I had known I didn't need an excuse to see the hot guy next door, I would have just invited myself over for drinks." Shit, you really needed to learn to keep your tongue. Blame it on the adrenaline. "So you think I'm hot, huh?" Quicker than you realised you quipped, "As if you didn't know. You probably have a phonebook full of women pining over your attention." bite your tongue now. But Marcus was enjoying the banter and frankly so were you. It kept your mind off of your predicament. Marcus however was great at multitasking and remained alert for any pursuers as well as your reactions to him. The last thing he needed right now was a hysterical thirty something female bolting from his car. But you were doing admirably well. Level-headed, quick thinking, witty and if he was being honest, very appealing to him. "Not really, no. The job always got in the way. Plus, aren't I a bit old for your taste?" Banter meets interrogation. Marcus was indeed a master at multitasking. "What would you know about my taste? I dont even know half the time but the fact remains you really are..." you snapped your mouth shut. How many times has your mouth gotten you in trouble in the past? Fired, even? "Yes...?" He cast a sideways glance your way. "Just drive. Where are we going anyway?" You scooted a bit over, leaning into the passenger door and angling your body towards Marcus. "We're going to lay low for a while. The regular safe houses are compromised so I'm going to have to improvise. No real plan or itinerary. Makes it more difficult to track us. Just making one more pitstop to stock up on cash, firepower and clothes." Well, you now had a fair idea about what his job used to be. "Did your assassin training anticipate stocking up on clothes for me, by chance?" He was beginning to like you more and more. "Aren't you worried I might kill you here and dump your body on the side of the road?" You weren't. If he wanted you dead, he would have left you at the house, or at your car or killed you already. Shaking your head, you closed your eyes. "Right now, its either by your hands or theirs. I'll take my chances with you. At least the view is to my liking here." The last thing you heard was his chuckle before you fell asleep.

You woke up in a sweat, alarmed and on the verge of panicking. You were lying in a bed, in a strange room and everything was dark. "Relax." Your head swivelled to pinpoint the sound. You could make out someone sitting in a chair near the window. Sleep left you immediately and you recognized the voice. Marcus. "So, it wasn't a dream after all." Thankfully, you were still fully dressed, except for your shoes. Your skirt had hiked up a bit from your thrashing and had left your right thigh pretty much exposed. Your shirt had crept up to rest right below your bosom. Awesome. Now he knew you had cellulite. You just prayed you hadn't been snoring or drooling. Life could be cruel sometimes. "We are safe for now. Tomorrow we move on. I stocked up and made a few calls. It should be over in a couple of days." He kept looking out the window the entire time. Making sure no one was sneaking up on you. "You dream about me?" Casual as fuck. You cursed at yourself for your earlier remark. "So what if i do. I promise its PG-13." That mouth of yours was going to get you killed someday. And then he dropped a bomb shell. "I promise you, mine aren't." His what? His dreams about you? "Well well, something finally caught you by surprise. You probably have a phonebook full of men pining for your attention though," He quipped. Nice one. "No, my attitude kept getting in the way," you shot back. He smiled like the cheshire cat. You could actually see his grin in the dimly lit room, as if it was lit by a special effect.  
-"Actually, that is one of your most attractive features."  
\- "So, not my devilishly gorgeous body or feline grace? How disappointing." The sarcasm was laid on thick, like molasses running of a stack of pancakes. "I did say, one of..." Damn that man really was smooth as fuck. "Flirting another part of your assassins training?" You needed a breather. All these innuendos in the dark with a hot almost-stranger were getting to you. Especially with this one. "No, being genuine tends to keep one alive longer. Lies complicate things, and I enjoy this not being complicated. Just a man and a woman being attracted to one another. Just like pulling a trigger. You and a rifle and the wind. You breathe, you squeeze the trigger and you move on once the job is done." There it was. The truth laid bare, out in the open. No complications or excuses. "Thank you," you breathed, "and yes, I also enjoy this." And it was true. Nothing but the truth between you two in that dark motel room. That and a quiet acceptance of the truth. Just a man and a woman attracted to one another. You went over to him and nestled in the second chair. Keeping watch with him.


End file.
